Harry and Hermione Have Their Moments
by namedawesome
Summary: A Harry/Hermione drabble series. A series of prompts that have a number of moments in them about nine each, so sit back, relax, read, and enjoy. Some are funny, some sad, and some will make you teary-eyed at their cuteness. At least I hope they will...
1. Chapter 1

**2 a.m. **

At two Harry walked into the common room and sighed. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch reading again. With a smile, he kisses he forehead and covers her with a blanket.

**Metaphor**

Hermione was staring at the back of his head. His hair was a color she couldn't describe. She spent that particular History of Magic class trying to come up with a metaphor for it. When class ended, she cursed him. That was the last time he sat in front of her during class.

**Sky**

Harry hated the way Ron tried to make Hermione fly with him. They were going out and Ron still didn't know how to convince her. Ron stomped away but before he could leave the room Harry said, "Come on 'Mione, just once around the pitch. If you don't like it you'll never have to do it again…"

Ron looked extremely jealous when she replied, "Alright, but just once!"

**Lost scene **

Harry sighed as Hermione told him the "lost scene" that was supposed to be in the movie. He pretended to listen to her but kissed her full on the lips so she would stop talking about _The Golden Compass_.

**Degrees**

The only reason he would be standing in what felt like twenty degrees below would be for her. Waiting for her to exit the warm building he wasn't allowed in because of legal reasons, he watched his breath rise towards the sky.

**Seize the day**

When Hermione heard the phrase "seize the day" she thought about the time in first year where Harry said the same thing but about the troll later that night in the common room.

**Opposite**

She noticed how Ron always did the exact opposite of what she told him to. Harry always tried to do what she wanted but never really managed to get his homework done early.

**Passions run**

Harry noticed almost instantly how Hermione never let Ron run with their passion and thought it strange. Unknown to most, Hermione let her heart control her in moments where her brain is being overrun. Harry made a mental note to ask her later, as he followed them down to the Great Hall.

**Connection  
**

Hermione felt her connection to Harry grow as she held onto his waist while riding on the back of Buckbeak. She never knew that it was possible to feel that close to anyone and was sure that Harry felt it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lull and storm  
**

Harry sat on the couch with Hermione as the storm was reaching its peak. She had fallen asleep hours ago, reading a large book. He was being lulled to sleep by the sound of rain and the smell of her hair. His last thought was, _'My arm's asleep…'_

**Animal  
**

Hermione brought him into the Owl Emporium after the war. She said that he needed a new "friend." He just went to make her happy, but he knew he would never find another owl like Hedwig. Then as he walked down the rows a light brown, medium sized British barn owl, with the same amber eyes Hedwig had. It looked at him as if to say, "What took you so long?"

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked after he bought her.

Harry smiled, "She's perfect… Like you."

**Children  
**

"Children, Settle down, now. Settle down," Professor Granger said to her class of second years. "Sit down, and pay attention, Gerald; I'm not going to ask you again!" Once her class was settled, she was about to start when the door burst open.

"Hermione- I mean, Professor Granger, I need your help!" Harry Potter yelled as he skid to a halt in front of her.

"What is it, Ha- Professor Potter?"

"Sirius's trying to turn my hair pink…"

Hermione sighed.

**We all float on  
**

Harry hated the song "Float On" by Modest Mouse, but when Hermione sang it he grinned like it was his favorite.

**Chess  
**

Hermione would be great at chess. Or so Harry thought. He beat her three times in a row and she still insisted on playing. Harry sighed and told her that they could play again tomorrow. She pouted and Harry gave in to her pleas. They stayed up until 4:00 AM.

**Duty  
**

Some would say that she chose to stay with him when Ron left, but she knew that it was her duty to keep him alive. It was a duty to him and a duty to herself. She had to keep him alive; she loved him too much.

**Rip  
**

He sighed. He was bored sitting all alone in the common room. He pulled a spare piece of parchment out of his bag and started to fold it. It turned out to be a paper airplane. He threw it but enchanted it to fly around the room. He got bored with that too. He looked at the coffee table and smiled; Hermione's book was on the table open to a ripped page. Harry shook his head and muttered a soft, "Reparo…" She loved her books too much and would be sad to find a page ripped.

**Missing time  
**

Hermione sat on the couch waiting for Harry to finish getting ready for the Second Annual End-of-the-Wizarding-War-Ass-Kissing-Party as Harry had bitterly started to call it. She was annoyed that he was the one making them late, but she was also extremely glad that they were missing the opening ceremony. That was just taking time away from her life she could never get back.

**Crest  
**

Hermione sighed as she was forced to comment on the tattoo that Ron had gotten a few days ago. It was his family crest, and, hilariously enough, placed right in the middle of his chest.

"Well… It certainly looks… colorful… and big…" she supplies, rather unhelpfully.

Harry, who was standing behind her, burst out laughing just as she finished talking. "Ron! Ron-" Harry managed between fits of raucous laughter, "Why in Merlin's big bushy beard did you get a tattoo like that?"

Ron blushed and started muttering to himself, covering his new form of body art.

Later that night at their apartment, Harry asked, trying desperately to hold in his laughter "Should I get my family crest tattooed to my chest?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring**

Harry smiled when the telephone rang. There was only one person who knew his number and could actually use the muggle contraption. He answered and grinned when he heard Hermione's voice say, "I need to see you."

**Hero**

Harry always said he never wanted to be a hero, but when Hermione smiled and said, "Well, you'll always be my hero." He thought to himself, _'I can live with that.'_

**Memory**

Hermione made him come back here. He couldn't have said no to her if he'd tried. So, here he was, standing in front of the cupboard under the stairs. There were a lot of bad memories in this cupboard, but that was before he met her. Hermione was his now, and that's all he needed.

**Box**

Harry grinned as he placed the last box in the back of the car. They were moving into their first house. He smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes at him and started the car, threatening to drive off without him.

**Run**

"Come on, Harry! Can't we take a break? We've been running for a hour!" Hermione panted from behind him.

Harry stopped and smiled, "Giving up already?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You and I both know that I could outrun you."

Harry nodded. It wasn't true, of course, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

**Frogs**

"Hermione has a frog in her throat," Harry explained to Ron that morning when Hermione hadn't greeted him.

Ron blinked. "Well, take it out then," he replied.

Harry burst into laughter, and Hermione collapsed into silent giggles. N-not-not like that, Ron," Harry finally managed. "She's lost her voice."

Ron shrugged, "Is she going to look for it?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. Was Ron being stupid or was he joking? Harry could never tell.

**Wings**

The only instances where Hermione found herself wishing she could fly were when She sent a letter to Harry. She wanted to know how he was.

**Cold**

The heater in his flat broke. He was cold. Really, really cold. So, when Hermione offered him the spare room in her flat, he wasted no time in accepting. They fell into a comfortable routine.

A week later, Harry was sitting in his warm, toasty flat, but he was colder than he had felt when his heater broke. Something was missing, and he had a suspicion that that something had just knocked on his door and brought him some homemade soup. Although, he did question her rationale for bringing soup to a warm flat.

**Spell**

Harry wasn't a good speller. Half the time, his words ran together and the other half, well, let's just say it never ended well. That's what had gotten him into his current situation. Hermione was currently making him spell the word 'definitely' over and over again. He was annoyed, but he decided that writing it a few more times would be worth her smile. He'd write 'definitely' a thousand times over if she'd smile for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comfort **

Harry never knew what to do with crying women. Ever since his first experience with them, he had been clueless. He didn't mind, in fact, he figured that the problem would go away sooner or later. So, the fact that a sobbing Hermione had run into his arms for comfort when he had no bloody idea what he should do was somewhat of a problem.

"Er… Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he awkwardly put his own arms around her. He just realized how horridly awkward he was. He heard her mumble something completely unintelligible into his chest and sob even harder, so he does the only thing he could think of: he kissed her on the head and rubbed her back. He remembered seeing a couple doing this sometime before and hoped to Merlin it would work.

Later he had found out that she was upset at something Ron had said. He never knew what it was exactly, but he was aware that it was about him and, according to Hermione, very insensitive. Months after that he had found out that Ron had said something about the possibility of Harry's death. Harry made a note to himself to never speak of his death in front of her, even if he had enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

**Kiss**

He watched as Ron and Hermione kissed after he had defeated Voldemort. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he turned away confused. Months later, he would realize that he was jealous of Ron. He lay on his bed while staring at his ceiling and wrinkled his nose at the thought. He sighed and closed his eyes trying not to think about it. His doorbell rang and he slowly wandered to the door. He opened the door and saw that Hermione was standing there looking very upset.

"He cheated on me…" she whispered. That was all it took for him to pull her to him and lead her into his living room. He busied himself with making her tea, and sat next to her when he brought it to her. She smiled sadly at him and leaned into his shoulder. He kissed her temple and sighed. He wasn't so jealous any more.

**Soft**

Hermione would always run her fingers through his hair when he was in the hospital wing. He wasn't in the hospital wing at the moment but he was unconscious. The dementors had caused him to pass out, and she was worried. She knew Ron was looking at her oddly and that the new Professor was glancing between herself and Harry, but that didn't matter. She needed to do it. It was soothing to run her fingers through his soft hair.

**Pain**

Harry was in pain. He could feel it but he knew there was nothing wrong with him. For a moment, he let the pain take him over completely before realizing that he was feeling Hermione's pain. It was all over. He was vaguely aware that Ron was screaming and trying to escape from their prison. The pain started again and this time, Harry was unable to stop the scream from ripping out of his throat. When it was over, he saw Ron staring at him oddly. He was about to say something before an acute pain in his arm started to carve itself into his skin. He snapped out of his pain induced haze trying to fight off a wave of nausea that he thought that Hermione might be feeling too.

He called for Dobby and they escaped. Harry forgot about their connection until days later. Hermione said, in front of Ron and Bill and everyone, "You felt it, didn't you, Harry?" She was talking about the word 'Mudblood' being carved into her arm. He had to tell her the truth…

"Yes," Harry muttered rubbing his arm. What she didn't know was that the word was also carved into his arm. Ron knew, he had seen it and Harry was going to keep it that way. "I felt the Cruciatus curses too…"

She stared at him for a moment before she said, "I didn't feel anything after that first one, Harry."

He turned and stared at the fire, wondering if he should mention the word carved into his arm.

**Potatoes**

Hermione was never one for mashed potatoes, but she always wondered why Harry liked them so much. She asked him, and watched as he shrugged and continued eating them. She went back to her plate and was surprised when a blob of mashed potatoes ended up on the end of her nose. She blinked and looked over at Harry to see him grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and was about to wipe them off of her nose when Harry leaned forward and licked them off. She blushed, ducked her head, and smiled softly when she heard Harry say, "That's why…"

**Rain**

Hermione stood anxiously in the stands squinting into the rain waiting for a glimpse of red in the darkened sky. She was worrying, like she always did on days like this. She bit her lip anxiously and glanced around impatiently. She stood with her fellow Gryffindors watching the Quidditch game, or trying to through the pouring rain. She was keeping her eyes open for any sign of Harry. She was becoming increasingly worried about him as the game wore on and Ron's comments about the less than ideal visibility weren't helping. After what felt like hours but was really just a minute or two, she saw him shoot past her with his hand closed around the tiny golden ball. She slumped with relief until she saw the bludger headed straight for him and she screamed.

**Chocolate**

Harry watched as Hermione licked the melted chocolate off of her fingers. He gulped. He really should've gotten her the cauldron cakes instead… this was torturous! She was driving him mad and she probably knew it. Actually, she probably didn't. She was unknowingly seducing him and he couldn't bear to look away. He internally groaned as she broke off another piece.

**Happiness**

He watched her grin as she was walked toward him down the aisle led by her father. He smiled at the sight and looked to Ron who was grinning like mad back at her. Harry smiled at her when she met his eyes briefly. The preacher started talking but Harry was no longer listening. Hermione said 'I do' and his world stopped before crumbling. He tried to hide his pain, as she walked away, her arm in Ron's, and the wind blowing away the crumbled remnants of his world. It was later, at the reception, that Harry stood watching her dance and saw that she was happy and radiant and definitely more than beautiful. He decided that he would be happy. Not for himself, but for her. Always for her.

**Telephone**

Harry was surprised to hear his uncle call him downstairs for a phone call, so, hesitantly, he asked, "Hello?"

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called through the receiver. "It's so nice to hear your voice!"

Harry grinned, "Hermione! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright," Hermione said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a bit this summer…"

Harry smiled excitedly, "Of course! I just have to ask Uncle Vernon."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione's impatient voice came over the line. Harry just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ears**

He found himself staring at her. He didn't know when it started but stared at her. He was so busy staring at her that he didn't notice her trying to get his attention. He finally found out when she whacked him on the head with a roll of parchment and said, "Don't you ever use your ears, Harry? I've been calling you for five minutes!"

**Name**

He kept saying her name in his head over and over again. He was only eleven, and he couldn't get that brown eyed bookworm out of his head. He'd be by her side for the rest of his life, he thought, she was that special.

**Sensual**

Even when she didn't mean to her actions were always sensual. At least, Harry thought so.

**Death**

There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. That much was clear as they stood in front of Voldemort, in front of death, and laughed.

**Touch**

He couldn't help grabbing her hand in a bad situation. It calmed him to know she was there by his side. So, when he pulled her behind the tree away from Hagrid's younger brother, he wasn't that surprised that she held his hand on their way back to the school.

**Weakness**

He never considered that he might have a weakness until she was hit by that curse in the Department of Mysteries. He felt like he couldn't fight anymore when her body hit the ground. If Neville hadn't found a pulse, he wouldn't have made it. He would've given up, surrendered to Voldemort, and welcomed death. He couldn't live without her.

**Tears**

"It feels like this," Harry said with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. He waited a few minutes but her tears didn't subside so he brought a hand up to her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You know what makes it better?"

"What?" Hermione sniffled. Her breath would catch making Harry smile at how cute she seemed.

Harry stood with her and started to drag her out of the room. "Your favorite spot by the lake with your best friend acting the goofiest he's ever acted." They made their way to the shore of the lake slowly, with Harry trying to make her laugh every couple of minutes but only achieving a few smiles. They arrived at the lake and Harry suddenly seized her around the waist and started spinning. She yelped his name at first, scared he'd drop her, but then started laughing at the dizzying sensation. He fell back laughing as well as he watched her face come back into focus. Hermione was still laughing as she kissed him on the lips.

**Speed**

Harry watched as the curse hit her, and his world stopped. With deadly accuracy, he sent a blasting curse at the Death Eater's chest. Harry was barely concerned with the blood and bits of flesh showering the room as he ran towards Hermione and made it to her side in an instant. Only Neville could tell everyone what happened in full detail, including that it only took Harry half a second to kill the Death Eater and make it to Hermione's side.

**Wind**

Hermione stood in the Quidditch stands watching Harry bolt through the air at top speed in pursuit of the tiny golden ball. The wind was making her cheeks and nose red but still she stayed standing there anxiously. Everyone else was huddled together in groups but she was standing out in the cold wearing only a thin jumper waiting for him to catch the snitch. When he finally did, she ran on to the field and wrapped him in a hug. On their way back to the castle he was fighting against the shivers wracking his frame as Hermione was wrapped in his Quidditch jumper. Something he only ever lets her wear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Freedom**

Harry never wished to be free of the Dursleys more than he did right now. He was locked in his room with barely any food and was feeling miserable. He thought he might be getting sick and wanted to be tucked into a comfortable bed. He wanted to wake up in the Hospital Wing with Hermione hovering over him anxiously. That was one of his favorite ways of waking up…

**Life**

He watched with interest as she spun in circles, arms out, head back, and bubbling with laughter. He smiled suddenly and joined her, for once not caring that he might die in this bloody tournament.

**Jealousy**

He shouldn't feel this way, as Ron kisses her for the third time that morning. He really shouldn't. She's with Ron, she's happy. He defeated Voldemort; he should be glad and rejoicing and in love with Ginny not her, not Hermione. He can't help but think, _'Yeah, right. Ginny could never compare.'_ He clamped down the monster trying to break through its cage as they kissed again.

**Hands**

She watched mesmerized as his fingers traced the stitching on his blanket. She tried to resist the urge to grab them. Tried. She ended up sitting on the edge of his mattress with her hand on his. Eventually, she placed them palm to palm, marveling as her hands were dwarfed by his. She loved his hands.

**Taste**

She had never really understood when the characters of romance novels would say they loved the way their lover's lips tasted. She thought it was weird. Did lips really have their own taste? She never understood until Harry had kissed her. He tasted of spearmint, treacle tart, and something else she couldn't identify. She loved the way his lips tasted almost as much as she loved the way they felt on hers.

**Devotion**

He felt obligated to help her. It was odd, really. She was the tag along, the unofficial friend, but as he heard about the troll, he felt like he _had_ to warn her. He felt an uncontrollable devotion to this girl. For some reason, he felt that there was no way it would ever be swayed. Years later, as he watched her heart be broken by Ron, he realized that devotion had only grown stronger.

**Technology**

In retrospect, it was a bad idea to bring Ron appliance shopping. It was borderline embarrassing but also entertaining as Hermione sighed, "For the last time, Ronald, we are not buying a blender that large…"

Harry chuckled under his breath and put an arm around Hermione's waist. "At least he doesn't know what a smoothie is or we'd never get him to drop it," he whispered in her ear.

Her laugh made him grin. "At least he wanted to push the cart," she sighed again, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What else do we need? We've got the toaster oven, the blender, and the coffee pot…"

"Waffle maker," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip, "But do we really _need_ one?" Harry could tell she was tempted.

"If we get one, you can have waffles at least once a week," Harry tempted. She loved waffles.

Hermione bit her lip again, thinking. "Only if you make them…" she grinned.

Harry grinned back at her, "Deal."

"Oh, what a cute couple!" they heard from behind them and turned to see an old woman with a cart standing behind them. "Reminds me of my husband and me…"

Hermione blushed, "Oh, we're not- I mean, we…"

The old woman laughed, "No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart." Then she walked away.

They weren't a couple, and they certainly didn't look like one. Did they?

**Forever**

There was something about forever that Richard Granger didn't like. It might have been that the redheaded monster was marrying his daughter. The night before the wedding, he was about to go onto the patio to think when he heard people talking.

"…and I just needed you, so I called," he heard his daughter sniffle.

"Hey, you know that's all you ever have to do, and I'll be here faster than you can say my name," he heard her friend, Harold or Henry or something say.

Hermione sniffled some more and then he heard, "I saw him in bed with Lavender last night…"

"What?" He heard the boy say. "I'll kill him! Where is he?" Richard was in agreement. A painful death for hurting his baby girl was in order. With root canals and no anesthetic and wisdom teeth pulling… general teeth pulling all around, maybe. And fillings, lots of fillings.

"Harry," Hermione sniffed.

There was some shuffling and then, "Yeah?"

"Just hold me…" she sniffed again, her voice breaking. "Just hold me and never let go ever…"

Richard peaked around the door and saw Harry, as he now knew, unclench his fists and gather Hermione up into his arms and sit on the bench. "I'll hold you forever if you want me to," the boy said, and Richard thought that, maybe, he could live with that.

**Blood**

She was watching with tears running down her cheeks as they tried to stop his struggling. They were trying to stop the bleeding, but they were going to hurt him more if they didn't stop. She suddenly ran toward the bed, pushed everyone away and waited until he calmed, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Harry," she said softly, "let me see your arm…" Immediately, he let the appendage fall into her lap. Blood was covering his entire arm and seeping into the fabric of her jeans. "Will you let Madame Pomfrey heal it?" she asked. At his nod the medi-witch waved her wand and the skin of his arm sealed back together leaving a harsh, reddened scar.

That night as Hermione got ready for bed she took off her blood stained jeans, took a shower, and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and cried. She still felt his blood on her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sickness**

Harry hadn't foreseen that sitting outside of her flat, waiting for her to come home in the middle of winter would have led to him catching the flu. It had started with a sneeze. A particularly loud sneeze. Hours later, he was still sitting there in the cold. Her building was one of those that had the hallways on the outside of the building rather like a hotel at the beach. When she walked up and saw him there, his nose was red and running and he had a cough forming in the back of his throat. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He coughed a harsh, dry cough before saying, "I don't like fighting with you, I didn't know what time you got off because you never answered my owl, I wanted to tell you that I'm a git and I'm sorry, and because I knew that you were still angry and disappointed with me, I came here to wait for you…" He sneezed and sniffled. "I really am sorry…"

Hermione sighed, "How long did you wait?"

He looked at his watch and frowned, "About three and a half hours…"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck and almost knocking him to the ground. "Of course I forgive you, you silly, stupid, loveable man!" Harry sighed in relief which caused him to cough quite violently into her shoulder. "Oh, let's get you inside! You must be freezing!" she said worriedly, but Harry thought, not anymore.

**Melody**

Harry grinned at Hermione as she hummed while making coffee. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind. They swayed to the melody.

**Star**

Hermione was staring up at the stars, one star in particular. The Dog Star: Sirius. She begged him to show her a sign, to show her that she was doing something right, that taking care of Harry was doing something good for the world. The next day a big black, stray dog ran up to her and followed her home, refusing to leave. The next morning, the dog was still there and happier to see her than yesterday, and she thought, _'Maybe I am doing something right…'_ The dog was gone the next day but there was a scrap of parchment stuck to her door that said: _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… and you better get up to it too, pup._ Hermione laughed, and later that day took Harry to the pet store to buy a puppy. He was black and huge and scraggily and, they named him Snuffles.

**Home**

Buying your first flat is important. According to Hermione. Harry wasn't that convinced. He had Grimmauld Place and that was really all he needed, but when Hermione wanted something she usually got it. So, here he was following her around, getting shown flats, and being miserable. This was the thirteenth flat they'd been to today and he was getting frustrated. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they entered and watched her eyes light up. He smiled knowing this would be the one. He watched her as they were shown the bedrooms and the kitchen and hid his smile. Her eyes were getting brighter the more she was shown, and her smile was getting wider with each moment they spent in this place.

"So what do you think?" the realtor asked turning to them.

Harry took one more look at Hermione's face and said, "It's perfect…"

Hermione smiled at him before turning to the other woman. "It really is…"

"We'll take it," Harry said.

Moments later when the papers were signed and the realtor was out of the way, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "You don't really care about the flat do you?"

Harry chuckled and rested his forehead on hers. "Not really, but I saw the way you lit up as soon as we walked in this place," he said. Then he kissed her softly and shrugged, "I could live in a hole in the dirt with you and still be the happiest man on earth."

"Really?" she asked in a whisper leaving him a lingering kiss. "That sounded very romantic…"

He kissed her deeply for a long moment and broke away placing short, sweet kisses on her lips. "I know," he grinned, "I'm still trying to woo you."

"Consider me wooed," she said cheekily burying her face in his neck.

Harry laughed and buried his face in her hair. Suddenly, as if he were surprised by it, he said, "Anywhere you are is my home…" Hermione pulled back, looked at him with teary eyes, sighed, and kissed him lovingly. She's speechless, he thought, because of him…

Hermione was right, of course. Buying their first flat was important. Important to her, at least, and that meant it was important to him.

**Confusion**

He really didn't know quite how he got in this situation. One second he was lying on the couch and the next Hermione's straddling him kissing him quite forcefully. To tell you the truth, he wasn't really resisting. He was kissing her back, which made this all the more confusing. He was enjoying it too, which just piled more on top of the dung heap. Not that Hermione was a dung heap. She smelled quite nice, actually… like flowers, vanilla, and the ground after it rains. What she was doing with her tongue wasn't that bad either. In fact, I felt great. Somehow, Hermione ends up under him moaning in his ear as he nips and sucks at her neck. The confusion's still there… in the back of his mind. The very, very, _very_ back of his mind waiting to be addressed. Which is fine with him because he's rather busy snogging Hermione. As he leaves her neck to kiss her on the lips again, he catches an emotion in her eyes. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows she'll tell him because he really is terribly confused.

**Fear**

Hermione had never truly recognized fear, true, heart-clenching, horrible fear. As she watched him fall from height that would probably kill him no matter what was done, she felt that fear grip her for the first time in her life. The dementors surrounding the stadium were lost on her; her only thoughts were on Harry. She ran to the Hospital Wing, trembling and crying and cursing that stupid game for doing this to him. She had arrived first and sat by his bed, tears streaming down her face. She had to touch him, make sure he was all right, so she grabbed his hand and held on tight. It wasn't helping, but it was something. She hadn't realized she was still trembling until Harry had woken up and told her in a weak voice that she was.

**Lightning/thunder**

Harry liked to watch storms. Ron said he was mental, but he didn't care. When he was back in his cupboard at Privet Drive, he would think that the storm could take him away from there. It was hard to explain. One night during a storm, he walked down to the Common room and saw Hermione in his spot by the window. Suddenly, he liked them a lot more.

**Bonds**

He didn't know why, but he was always drawn to her. He would find himself shifting closer to her than necessary; he'd grab her hand when they were in danger, things like that. Then one day, he just kissed her and light exploded around them in an array of colors. They didn't see it; they were too busy enjoying the feel of their lips on the other's.

**Market**

During the school year, Hogsmede was busy around Christmas. Carolers and wreaths were outside every door and the students of Hogwarts were milling around buying presents for their friends. Harry in particular was searching for a special present for Hermione. He was having a bit of trouble and he only had another hour to find something for her. Sighing to himself, he entered yet another bookstore and looked around. He was browsing around when he saw it: The perfect present. He found himself smiling at the thought of the look on her face when she saw it on Christmas morning. He called the clerk over and it was packaged and wrapped for him.

"Are you sure, Kid?" The clerk asked. "This person must be important if you're spending this much on them."

Harry smiled kindly, "I'm sure."

Christmas day came with little incident. Harry had insisted that they, the trio, open their presents in the Common Room just so he could see Hermione's reaction. They all took turns opening their presents, but saved the ones for each other for last. Ron had received and broom servicing kit from Harry and a book about the Chudley Cannons from Hermione. Harry had received assorted candies from Honeydukes from Ron and a watch from Hermione that was inscribed with the phrase, "_You will always be my first best friend…_"

Harry watched Hermione open her last presents. From Ron, she received her usual bottle of perfume and thanked him politely. Harry held his breath as he watched her peel the paper off of his. Her eye lit up in surprise and then she froze in shock. She looked up at Harry and suddenly tackled him in the strongest hug of his life. He felt droplets of water on his neck and knew she was crying, although, he didn't know why. "Er… Hermione, You alright?" he asked unsure.

"Harry, where did you get these?" She asked as she pulled back wiping her eyes. "These aren't found easily and- Merlin, they must've cost a fortune! Harry I can't-"

Harry smiled softly at her, "Hermione, you deserve them. It doesn't matter how much they cost because they're for you." She nodded. "Besides, you love Jane Austen, so I knew these would mean a lot to you…"

"But, first additions, Harry!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

She sighed, giving up. Then she smiled and ran her hands down the spines of each book in wonder. She leaned up and gave him a tender, lingering kiss on the cheek while he was talking to Ron about the Cannons. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered and then went to put her new books in a safe place. Harry was still blushing when she came back down ten minutes later.


End file.
